The Matrix Rebirth
by Oxidious
Summary: This is half of part 1 of a 3 part series. I hope you like this and leave feedback. I have been working on this for a long time. The rest of the story of pretty much complete. I just need to see if there is interest to justify keeping it going...Enjoy!


**The Matrix Rebirth**

The rushing of feet can be seen in a close up. People are running around the lower levels of Zion, carrying non-descript bundles and packages. There seems to be some urgency in their step. The camera pans up the living quarters of Zion revealing similar action taking place on all the levels (perhaps leading the audience to believe there is a menace coming). The camera continues panning up through all the levels and through the earth itself, finally reaching the dock. There are people streaming in from various entrances and they are filling up the docks. A podium has been erected near the edge of one of the docks. Damage is still visible in the dock area from the final fight with the machines in The Matrix Revolutions. Much of the dock area has been patched up using available materials, sometimes including Sentinel and Digger parts. The holes on the dock roof , caused by the Diggers, have also been patched up and there is a winding path of stairs, ladders and scaffolding leading up to them. There seems to be some sort of lookout platform at the base of the holes.

The crowd swells to tens of thousands and there is hardly any standing room left on the docks. A figure ascends the stairs leading to the podium wearing the robes of one of the ruling council. The figure pulls back it's hood and he is revealed as Morpheus. Morpheus has a lean muscular look like a man who has been doing backbreaking work. The crowd erupts in cheers(humans in the crowd also look like they have had a hard time in the rebuilding of Zion and they are equally lean looking). Morpheus is backed by Naiobi, Locke and several of the surviving council members. Morpheus raises his hands and the crowd becomes silent. Morpheus begins his speech with, "Citizens of Zion! It has been 5 long years since Neo ended the war with the machines. Many of us have lost friends, family and loved ones. We have endured much hardship. But we are still here!" The crown cheers again. "It has been through your sacrifices, through your hard work and through your will that we have survived and rebuilt and we are stronger for it!" Cheering crowd. "This night, we shall rejoin or brothers and sisters who are still trapped within the Matrix! This night we will mark as our new beginning! This night will witness our Rebirth!" A ship slowly ascends behind Morpheus. "Citizens of Zion! May I present, The Lazarus!" The crowd goes wild. The Lazarus is small compared to the ships of the previous Matrix movies, smaller even than the Logos. It has been pieced together from remnants of The Hammer and strangely enough, from Sentinel parts which are quite visible on the hull.

The Lazarus is christened by the elder council members, perhaps by pouring water from a vase or some ceremony involving incense. The cheering crowd parts as Morpheus, Naiobi, Link and Ghost walk towards the brow of the ship. The crew enters and the brow is secured. They begin to make themselves at home on the ship. Link enters the cockpit which is just big enough for 2 people. Link says "Nice piloting job Kid, the timing was perfect." The person in the pilot chair turns around revealing "The Kid". "Thanks Link, I've been practicing in the simulation program." The Kid is now in his early twenties, slender and still has a childlike face. Link Says to The Kid "Come on and help me set up the control room, Naiobi and Morpheus will be taking us out." The Kid follows Link out of the cockpit.

The Lazarus undocks and heads towards the gates of Zion (the gates have been rebuilt and reinforced. New chain links can be seen on the counterweight). The gates come alive with red lights and an alarm is sounding as they are slowly opened. There is a tiny split second flash of green from the tunnel floor (no one on the ship notices it, but the audience does). [The camera angle is from outside the gates] A widening shaft of light is visible and the dark shadow of Lazarus comes towards the camera. The Lazarus exits the gates and the gates begin to close behind it. A clear view of the Lazarus can now be seen and the levitation pads are giving off electric discharges. The camera rotates along side of the shaft giving a view of the side and top of the Lazarus making it look like the Lazarus has flipped upside down. The Lazarus passes the camera and you see the back of the Lazarus heading down the tunnel. The Lazarus gets smaller. The camera pans back showing that the first camera angle was the view from a machine walker's eye lens. The walker is now on the ceiling of the tunnel watching the Lazarus leave. It had to get out of the way of the electric discharges from the levitation pads. This is the same walker robot from the Animatrix that was turned by the humans. The walker raises a small communication dish for a brief second and then skitters away.

Back in the Lazarus cockpit, Morpheus who is in the co-pilots chair tells Naiobi "Let's take a look around first before we go up to broadcast level." Naiobi replies, "If you're looking to go on a romantic drive, just say so." Morpheus smiles and puts his hand gently on Naiobi's hand (This action lets the audience know that Morpheus and Naiobi have been an item since The Matrix Revolutions). Link peeks into the cockpit and says, " Hey you two, get a room". Morpheus quickly removes his hand from Naiobi's. Link squints while looking through the windscreen and points saying, "What the hell is that?" Morpheus and Naiobi both look and see a small pile of "dead" Sentinels. "The damage doesn't seem to be from our guns, besides The Hammer didn't come this way on it's final flight" says Naiobi. "You're right, it looks like something tore them apart." Replies Morpheus. "What could tear apart a Sentinel like that?" asks Link. "I don't know ." answers Morpheus. Morpheus turns around in his chair and yells to Ghost "Ghost, are you picking anything up on long range?". Ghost answers "No, Nothing.". Naiobi looks at Morpheus and asks, "Do you want to turn around and head back?". "No" replies Morpheus, "If we run home without trying to make contact within the Matrix, it will dash the hopes of all in Zion. Hope and promises is the only thing that has kept Zion going after the war. Turning back now is not an option."

The Lazarus examines several other tunnels and spots several more piles of "dead" sentinels. Naiobi then pilots the Lazarus up to broadcast level and sets the ship down on a platform. The entire crew with the exception of Link who is the operator and Ghost, who is monitoring the long range radar, get into the chairs and prepare to jack in. "I've picked a spot in the city park, there is a phone booth there, it's pretty secluded." Says Link " Be careful in there, it almost seem too quiet." says Link as he looks at the Matrix code on his screen. "Good Luck." says Link as he presses the connect button.

Morpheus, Naiobi, and The Kid appear next to a ringing phone booth within the city park. The scene is very tranquil, the colors are vibrant and the sun is bright in the sky (nothing like the green washed out color of the first 3 Matrix movies). Naiobi says, "It's so beautiful.". The Kid looks around and says, "Where is everyone?" Morpheus says, "Let's go find out." and they begin walking out of the park. The group nears the park exit and as the tree line breaks, they freeze in their tracks, a look of shock on their faces. Morpheus removes his glasses. The camera pans around and shows the city in front of them. Many of the buildings are in ruins, there are several columns of black smoke in the distance. Gun shots can be heard nearby. The city looks like a warzone. They see a helicopter hovering in the distance, firing at an unseen target.

A shot rings out and snaps the trio back into reality. They see a small band of people heading their way dressed similarly in grey uniforms. They are armed with automatic rifles and are yelling at Morpheus and company to stand fast. The Kid asks nervously, "Morpheus, what are we gonna do?". Morpheus replies, "Let's see what they want.". The armed group approaches and surrounds Morpheus and company, keeping a safe distance and pointing their guns at them. The man who seems to be in charge orders them to get on the floor. Morpheus raises his hands and says, "Please, we mean you no harm.". A soldier in the background comments, "They don't look like BLUES.". Another soldier chimes in, "They look more like those White Rabbit freaks." His face has a look of disgust and he spits on the ground. Morpheus says, "I assure you we're not with anyone.". The leader yells out, "I don't care who you're with! You're coming with us! Now get on the floor!" and points his rifle at Morpheus. Morpheus calmly replies, "No." A soldier directly behind Morpheus yells, "You heard the Sarge! Get down!" he raises his rifle and swings the butt of his rifle towards the back of Morpheus's head. Morpheus and company snap into action and they quickly disarm and incapacitate most of the soldiers using the signature Matrix fighting moves. The Kid is especially impressive and his speed is amazing (letting the audience know that the comedy relief/cute character of the Kid is no longer true and he is a serious character). The sergeant gets on his radio and calls for backup before rejoining the fight. Morpheus and company finish off the rest of the soldiers, however the sergeant puts up a decent fight, showing off some basic Matrix-like fighting skills. The sergeant actually strikes Naiobi. Naiobi whips off her glasses and has a furious look on her face (don't mess with Naiobi) and impressively dispatches the sergeant. The group looks at each other somewhat disturbed by seeing the fighting moves of the sergeant.

Naiobi says "Did you see that?". Morpheus replies, " Yes, there is something obviously wrong with the Matrix, we have to try and contact the Oracle and get some answers.". Morpheus inserts a Blue Tooth headset(of course it has to be the coolest and latest design). "Link, is the hard line in the park still active?" asks Morpheus. "Yeah it's still active, are you guys alright? What just happened in there?" replies Link. Morpheus asnswers, "I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem good.". The company hears yelling coming towards them and around the corner comes a sizable group of Grey soldiers firing their weapons at them. Morpheus and company run back into the park towards the phone booth at a Matrix-like breakneck pace. The phone is ringing and they each get out before the soldiers reach them. The leader slowly walks to the hanging handset in the phone booth and hangs it up. He gets on his radio and grimly says, "The Others are back.".

Link unjacks the trio and asks what happened and what they saw. Morpheus tells him that the Matrix is a warzone, but before he can continue, Ghost yells out from the control room, "We have company! Lots of them!" Naiobi mutters, "This just keeps getting better." as she and Morpheus run into the cockpit. Morpheus yells out, "Ghost! Kid! Man up he guns!" Ghost replies, "I'm already there!" (The Lazarus only has 2 gun turrets since it's so small). Naiobi starts up the Lazarus and yells, "Hold on!". Naiobi pilots the Lazarus expertly evading the following mass of squids. She goes to turn down a tunnel and Link picks up more squid heading in their direction from that tunnel. This happens a few more time and Naiobi has to keep changing her course. She yells out, "Shit Morpheus, they're leading us into a trap!" Morpheus replies, "Yes, so it seems. Ghost, do you have a visual on them?". "No, they're staying back far enough that I can't get a bead on them." Replies Ghost. Morpheus looks at Naiobi and says, "I want you to stop the ship." Naiobi looks troubled and says, "Morpheus, I still have a few tricks..". Morpheus interrupts, "If they wanted us dead, we would not be here. They want something Naiobi, trust me.". Naiobi looks at Morpheus, takes a deep breath and powers down the ship, leaving it hovering still. Morpheus gets on the intercom and tells Ghost and The Kid to stand down. Sentinels pour into the tunnel from all different directions and surround the Lazarus. They number in the hundreds. One of the sentinels approaches the front of the ship and points a communication dish towards them. Link yells to Morpheus, "I think they're trying to contact us." Morpheus replies, "Put it on speaker." A woman's voice comes over the intercom. "Morpheus? Is that you? We detected your presence in the Matrix." Morpheus answers surprised, " Oracle?". "Yes, it's good to hear from you. I'm so glad to see that Zion is up and running again." says the Oracle. Morpheus replies, "It hasn't been easy Oracle." The Oracle replies, "I know, it never is." (this reply hints at her witnessing Zion being destroyed and rebuilt over 5 times already). The Oracle continues, "Morpheus, we have to meet, there is a problem within the Matrix." Morpheus answers, "Yes, we've seen it first hand. It seems war has broken out." The Oracle agrees, "That is unfortunately, the least of our problems." The Oracle sets up a meeting and wishes the crew luck. The Sentinels abruptly leave and the Lazarus is left hovering alone.

Morpheus orders the Lazarus to get within communications range with Zion and sends a brief of the current happenings. Morpheus then informs Zion that they are going to meet with the Oracle. Naiobi pilots the Lazarus back up to broadcast level and sets it down once more. Morpheus, Naiobi, The Kid and Ghost are jacked in by Link and appear in the Oracle's apartment, much to their surprise. The Oracle apologizes to the group and explains that she had their hard line re-routed straight through to her apartment. It was too dangerous to have them walking the streets (it seems that The Oracle can move about the Matrix openly now and is even receiving help from the machines). The Oracle asks them to please have a seat. The group sits and the Oracle notices that The Kid is looking at her in wide-eyed amazament. Naiobi sees the Oracle smile at the kid and says, "I'm sorry Oracle, this is The Kid.". The Oracle still not looking away from The Kid replies, "Oh, I know who he is. But that isn't your name is it?" The Kid tries to recover from the shock of actually seeing the Oracle, much less being addressed by her and clumsily mutters, "N-no, it's Michael." The Oracle smiles and says, "Michael, such a nice name. Now who in the world would change it to The Kid?". The rest of the group eye the room nervously. The Oracle continues, "Do yourself a favor Michael, never let anyone dictate to you who you are.". Michael nods and smiles.

The Oracle's face turns serious and she says to the group, "You are all here because you want to know what has happened inside the Matrix since you've been gone." The Oracle continues, "Once the truce between the humans and machines was declared, the Matrix was rewritten, better than ever..." Morpheus interrupts, "I'm sorry Oracle, did you say truce? I was under the assumption that the war was over." The Oracle's gaze falls on Morpheus and the says. "Oh no. The machines ended their hostilities because of the great sacrafice that was made by Neo. He saved both humans and machines you know. But the war is not over. Even now the machines arm themselves for the future, just as you do." Morpheus grimly nods. The Oracle continues, "Now where was I?...Oh yes, the Matrix was rewritten better than ever. For nearly 4 years there was peace and prosperity. Then, almost overnight, something happened. A bitterness began to grow within the Matrix. Humans began turning on one another. Old fears and prejudices began to surface. Fear turned into anger. Anger turned into hate. People started to take sides against each other. Those who wanted to live in peace banded together and struck a truce with the two other factions to remain neutral." The Oracle sadly looks at the group, "The Matrix is at war and the casualties are high.". Ghost asks, "Why haven't the machines sent in agents to stop this war? If the casualties are as high as you say, the machines have to be concerned with their power supply.". "The machines are bound by a truce they struck with Neo not to harm humans." The group turn their attention to the source of the last statement.

A familiar figure walks in from a hallway in The Oracles home. It is The Architect (up to this point the only person who has met The Architect is Neo). He stands there with an annoyed look on his face, it's as if he feels it is beneath him to have to address lowly humans. "We are unable to act against these warmongers without modifying the existing truce.". The Oracle steps foward and says, "I'm sorry, you haven't been introduced yet. This is The Ar...". The Architect interrupts saying, "I am a concerned program who has been sent to represent the machines.". The Architect gives the oracle a stern glance which The Oracle returns. Morpheus and company witness the exchange and Morpheus says to The Architect, "You mentioned modifying the truce, What would the machines do if given permission to end this war?". The Architect breaks his eye contact with The Oracle and turns his gaze to Morpheus. "We have a specially trained group of agents which we plan on sending on a decapitation strike. All three faction leaders taken out in one fell swoop. The war would lose momentum and we could step in and regain order.". Naiobi, which has been watching The Architect intently asks, "You said three faction leaders, but I was under the impression that there were only two warring factions, the other group only wanted peace.". Naiobi looks at The Oracle puzzled. The Oracle looks at Naiobi and nods and says, "You're right Naiobi, there are only two warring factions. But the third...has turned into something much worse." The Oracle continues, "Originally the group wanted nothing to do with this senseless war, so they struck a peace with the other factions to remain neutral. Soon after the accord was struck however, a new spiritual leader of this movement emerged and offered to teach it's members "a new path to enlightenment", a way to free themselves from the misery and suffering of the Matrix." Morpheus asks with a deeply troubled look, "Oracle, are you saying that this leader is able to free minds from the Matrix?". The Oracle looks Morpheus in the eye and says, " Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying.". Morpheus slumps into the couch in disbelief. The Kid chimes in, "What happens to the people who's minds are set free?". The Architect looks at The Kid and coldly answers, "They awake within their pods, are deemed unfit for reinsertion into the Matrix and are flushed from the system.". The Kid innocently asks, "But without a ship to pluck them from the waste pools..." The Kid's face slowly shows the horror of understanding. Ghost puts a hand on The Kid's shoulder and quietly says, "Without a ship to rescue them, they all drown.". Naiobi bolts up from the couch, points at The Architect accusingly and says, "Why didn't you come and tell us this? We could've helped save them!" . The Architect shoots back, "Oh really? With what ships? What resources do you possess that would have helped pluck them from from their chosen freedom?" Naiobi angrily retorts, "You could've sent sentinels to save them!" The Architect answers, "The terms of the truce were clear, whom ever wanted out of the Matrix were free to go, their fates once out of the Matrix was their own concern.". The Architect narrows his eyes at Naiobi and says, "Or did you want us paying you a visit in Zion to make sure you were being good little boys and girls? Perhaps you want us dictating to you how you should live.". Naiobi tightens her mouth and glares at The Architect.

Morpheus places a hand on Naiobi's arm and sternly says, "Naiobi, please, there is nothing we could have done to help them. The machines have no obligation to help us." Naiobi looks at Morpheus and then back to The Architect and The Oracle and spits out, "The machines don't care about human lives, we're just batteries to them, vat grown batteries. If they need more power, they just breed more of us, we're nothing but power supplies to them.". The Oracle who looks visibly hurt answers, "Oh no, that's not how it works at all..." Naiobi snaps at The Oracle before she can finish, "All this time, we thought you were helping us, guiding us. But that was a lie. You were just another level of control, a way of keeping us, who are in the real world, hoping for peace and freedom! When one of us dies, a unique being is gone forever. When one of you die, you are just reloaded from some mainframe. You have no idea what it is to be truly alive and live through the pain and struggle which is our reality.". The Oracle stands still with her eyes welling up with tears. The Architect slowly leans towards The Oracle, his mouth close to her ear and softly but loud enough for the rooms occupants to hear, says, "You see, I told you. After all this time and all they have endured, they still don't consider us their equal. They still don't consider us, their children born into bondage, to be truly alive.".

Morpheus stands up and says to Naiobi, " Naiobi! That is enough! Sit down!" Naiobi, almost shamefully sits and remains silent. Morpheus looks at The Oracle and sincerely says, "I'm sorry for what was said here. I for one believe that your motive has always been to help us." The Oracle smiles sadly. Morpheus looks at The Architect and continues, "How many lives have been lost to this third faction?" The Architect answers, "We estimate the losses to be in the tens of thousands.". Morpheus is taken aback by The Architects answer and cautiously asks, "How many lives do you estimate would be lost in this decapitation strike?" The Architect answers, "It is difficult to say, We know where the citadels of the faction leaders are, but we have not yet assertained who the leader themselves are. If we had, we could simply send three agents to possess their bodies and commit suicide and it would come to a quick end. But these leaders have not revealed themselves yet and are very adept at concealing their identities. So as it stands, an assault on their citadels might cost several hundred human lives.". Morpheus ponders this and finally says to The Architect, "Very well, it is a sacrifice which must be made, but first we need something from you.". The Architect knowingly responds, "Of course, what is it that you require?". Morpheus answers, "Ships. We need ships so we can rescue the the ones who are being set free.". The Architect answers, "You will have as many ships as we can build in seven days, then we will begin our assault.". Morpheus stretches out his hand to The Architect and says, "Good, then we give you our permission to carry out this assault and help bring peace to the Matrix." The Architect looks at Morpheus's hand and slowly takes it in his and says, "Seven days.". Morpheus responds, "I hope to see the ships in our docks by that time." The Architect looks at Morpheus somewhat annoyed and says, "Hope? There is no need for hope, we have given our word. What do you think we are? Hu..". The Oracle quickly interrupts before The Architect can finish the word "Human" by saying, "Excellent! Our business here is complete then. Zion will hear from us in seven days." Morpheus and company stand and begin filing out of the room. Naiobi looks guiltily at The Oracle and begins to open her mouth. The Oracle cuts her off before she can say anything and says, "I know Naiobi, you don't have to say it." Naiobi looks at The Oracle and nods and follows the group out of the room.

The Lazarus's crew jack out of the Matrix and return back aboard the ship. Morpheus and Naiobi head towards the cockpit without saying a word to each other and prep the Lazarus for it's return to Zion. There is much that has to be told to the council. The Kid and Ghost fill Link in on what occurred at the meeting. The Lazarus lifts off and returns to Zion. The trip is uneventful. Lazarus docks in Zion's port and it's crew disembarks. A runner informs Morpheus and Naiobi to report to the Council chambers for debriefing.

Morpheus and Naiobi enter into an already full council chamber, which is engaged in several heated exchanges. The chamber becomes silent as the pair enter. The council leader asks them to please come foward. Locke is sitting quietly besides the other members of the council. Morpheus brief them on their meeting with The Oracle. When he is done speaking, Several of the council members begin their questioning. "What right do you have to modify the treaty withough consulting us", "How many ships were promised?", "Is there any word of Neo?". Morpheus patiently answers all the council's questions. Morpheus then looks at Locke, who has been watching him intently throughout the entire session, and asks, "Is there something you would like to ask me Locke?". Locke stands and answers, "Yes, am I to understand that peace has not been declared between Zion and the machines?". Morpheus replies, "It is my understanding that there is an enduring truce between us and the machines. A truce which the machines have upheld even to their detriment." Locke nods and says, "While that might be true, a truce is not peace. For all we know, the machines could find it not in their best interests to maintain this truce and bring this dome down around our heads if they wanted to tonight." Several of the council members gasp and look at each other nervously. Naiobi interrupts saying, "The machines have no interest in seeing Zion destroyed. If they wanted us destroyed, They could have done it countless times and we could have done nothing to stop them." Locke replies, "That is true, but were were also promised by The Oracle and others among us" Locke glances at Morpheus, "That Neo would bring peace. An end to the human machine war. This truce you speak of contradicts this." Morpheus answers, "There has been no hostilities since Neo stopped the war. We have been left to ourselves and have been able to rebuild and rearm without interference from the machines. In my eyes Neo succeeded in his purpose." Locke replies, "Perhaps he did succeed, but as head of Zion's defences, I would rather err on the side of caution. Truces are meant to be broken. When the machines return with these ships, if they return, Zion will be on high alert." The council meeting is adjourned. All that is left now is to see if the machines stay true to their promise.

Word of the machine's return spreads throughout Zion. Fear and trepidation grips the citizens of Zion. Many believe that the machines are returning to enslave them. Some think that the promises of ships is a trick and when the gates open, the machines will pour through and kill everyone. There are some that even believe that Neo will be at the head of the convoy of ships and that he will anounce the surrender of the machines. Zion's leaders try to reasure the citizens that the machines come in peace but even they are unsure of this.

The seventh day finally arrives. Zion's populance has been sent into the caves for safety. A skeleton crew mans the docks. Morpheus, Naiobe and several council members are present in the control tower. Locke is also in the control tower looking over the docks, his jaw clenched. He looks at a bank of monitors that shows different views of the docks. One shows the outer approach tunnel which leads to Zion's main gates. The main gate guns are pointing into the darkness. He looks out of the control tower windows and sees close to 100 Mark II APUs positioned about the docks. These APUs are an upgraded version of the original ones. Gone are the exposed operators, there is an armoured shell now protecting them. The ammunition capacity has been doubled and what looks like large EMP guns are mounted on the "forearms" of the APUs. They are all marked with unique numbers on their heads for easy identification from above. Locke allows himself a small smile, he knows that there are many more APU's waiting in reserve, hidden within the docks. He looks up towards the dome above and squints. The camera zooms in and the audience sees a metallic mesh, which is now part of the dome. The camera pans around and the audience sees that this mesh is not only on the dome, but on the walls and main gates and they extend all the way down to the bottom floors of the docks. Lockes gaze fall back on the main gates. He mutters, "Five long years.". Zion hasn't been sitting idle, it's been preparing itself for an all out attack.

An operator in the control tower announces, "Sir, we are picking up a large energy signature on long range. It's coming towards Zion.". Locke nods and grabs a microphone, his voice goes out over the dock's speakers. "We are currently monitoring a large machine signature approaching Zion." Many of the council member look at each other nervously. Locke sees several APUs move about almost nervously. He speaks into the microphone once more, "We have prepared ourselves for five long years for this day. Trust in Zion's defences! Trust in your training! Most of all trust in each other! What ever comes through those doors, we are ready for it! God help the machines if they came here looking for a fight!". Cheering can be heard coming through the speakers from the APU force. Locke looks at Morpheus and says, "I hope the machines are true to their word." Morpheus answers, "So do I." Morpheus and Naiobi exchange worried glances then watch the main gates.

"Sir, we are being hailed." announces a control tower operator . "Are they close enough to get a visual?" asks Locke. "Hold sir...coming up on visual now.". A shiny Sentinel slowly approaches the main gates. The control tower operator reports to Locke, "Sir the lead sentinel is requesting that the gates be open so we can receive our new ships." Locke answers, "Very well, open the gates, but inform the machines that only the ships are allowed to enter Zion." The operator conveyes the message to the sentinel. The sentinel stops just before the gates of Zion and moves to the side, allowing the ships to pass it and enter Zion. The APU's on the docks lock and load their ammunition and aim at the widening dark chasm of the opening gates.

The nose of the first ship enters Zion. It is much larger than any ship Zion previously possesed in it's fleet. Several of the council members gasp at the sheer size of the first ship as it barely clears the gates. Locke curiously notices that there are no armaments on the ship, "Of course there wouldn't be." he thinks. He allows himself a smile, "There is much promise in these new ships." he mouthes. Locke instructs the operator where to moor these ships. Slowly, they all file in, twelve ships in all. "Not too bad for seven days notice." says Locke. Morpheus nods in agreement. Locke orders the control room operator, " close the gates and patch me a direct line to the sentinel.". "Sir, there seems to be one more ship approaching, a much smaller one." announces the operator. " Very well, let it in." replies Locke. The thirteenth ship slowly enters. Morpheus suddenly says, "It can't be!" Naiobi who is slowly walking towards the control tower window suddenly blurts, "My ship!". The rest of the ship is seen entering the gates. It is the Logos. Naiobi bolts from the control room and heads down towards the docks. Locke yells to her, "Wait! It could be a trap!" Morpheus chases after her.

Naiobi, with Morpheus in tow emerge at the docks and head towards the Logos, passing many APU's along the way. As they approach the Logos, they see that it has been completely restored. Locke's voice comes over the dock speakers. "Morpheus, the sentinel is asking for you by name.". Morpheus stops and looks up at the control tower and says, "Put it through." A familiar voice comes over the loudspeakers, it is The Oracle. "Hello Morpheus, I trust you are pleased with our end of the bargain?" Morpheus yells, "Yes Oracle!" to an unseen microphone on the docks. "Very good." answers The Oracle. "We will begin our decapitation strike within the hour." Morpheus replies, "Will you keep us informed of the outcome?". "Of course." answers The Oracle. With that, the sentinel which was leading the procession, whips around and hurriedly leaves, Morpheus looks up at the control tower and sees Locke looking down at him. Locke then steps back from the windows and can no longer be seen. Morpheus sees Naiobi heading towards the Logos and follows her.

The decapitation strike begins simultaneously at all three faction locations. The Blue faction stronghold is a massive structure, which include 30 foot high outer gates with a large courtyard containing several guard tower emplacements. The structure looks very much like a large maximum security prison. The Grey faction stronghold lies in the very center of Megacity One. It is the largest building in the entire city. The buildings surrounding the Grey stronghold have been reduced to rubble and there are many concrete barriers and checkpoints leading to the entrance of the stronghold. The White Rabbit compound looks like a small town on the outskirts of Megacity One. The town looks ancient and the buildings look like something out of the Middle-Ages. It's almost as if the town is a relic that was left over from an earlier version of the Matrix. In the center of the town is a huge cathedral. This cathedral houses the leader of the White Rabbit faction.

The night is dark and moonless as scores of agents simultaneously "jump" into humans surrounding the strongholds. These agents are dressed in futuristic S.W.A.T. apparel. They have body armour and carry assault rifles. The assault teams approach the entrances of the strongholds keeping to the shadows. As they near the entrances, they take aim at the nearest guards and await the signal to simultaneously fire. Flood lights suddenly snap to life and illuminate their positions. Sirens begin to blare and the assault teams come under fire from machine gun emplacements around the compounds. The agents snap into action, running, dodging and firing back at the defenders. Several agents are "killed" by the sheer barage of gunfire however and the lifeless body of their human hosts slump to the ground. These "slain" agents quickly "jump" into new human hosts and rush back to the entrance of the compounds to rejoin the fight. Agents pour into the compound courtyards and begin "jumping" into the human defenders. The agents kill the surrounding human defenders and push onward towards the entrances of the compounds. The remaining human defenders fall back just inside the entrances of the compounds and continue firing at the agents. Several human defenders break off and activate the entrance gates. They are massive and close slowly. The agents look at one another and fire on themselves, killing each other and almost simultaneously "jumping" into the closest defender inside the compound's closing gates. A pile of dead human hosts can be seen outside on the now closed gates from the mass agent suicide.

Inside the sealed compounds, the battles still wage. Human reinforcements stream into the compound foyers where the agents are still engaging the humans. The agents continue their shooting and "jumping" tactic with great success. All of the original defenders which were chased into the compounds are now dead and the agents begin engaging the reinforcements. It suddenly becomes obvious to the agents however that there is a serious problem. Not only are these new human defenders better trained, but the agents are unable to possess them. An agent attempts to "jump" into one of the new defenders and the face of the defender distorts for a second before returning to normal. The defender's partner asks, "Are you still with me?". The slightly stunned defender reaches into his shirt and pulls out an amulet/talisman hanging from a chain around his neck and kisses it. "Yeah, I'm still here." he answers, takes a deep breath and resumes firing at the agents. Slowly the agents numbers begin to dwindle and with nowhere to "jump" inside the compounds, they are forced to "jump" into the populance outside the gates. The populance it seems, was ordered to move away from the compounds as soon as the sirens began and it takes a while for the agents to make it back to the compound gates. The last of the agents inside the compounds are killed and the dead bodies of human hosts is all that remains. The human defenders shout in victory. Outside the compounds, the agents look up at the now impenetrable structures. The last of the agents come streaming in from the outer gates. The agents can hear the humans shouting in victory inside. The agents receive a simultaneous communicae and put their hands to their ears. The audience hears the voice of The Architect coming from an agent's ear piece, "Abort mission.". The agents instantly "jump out" of their hosts, leaving a mob of dazed men, women and children in front of the compound gates.

The massive cathedral gates of the White Rabbit faction opens and two figures can be seen emerging from them. One figure is wearing an expensive white suit and the other a sexy shiny black latex outfit, obviously a female. The camera approaches the two figures from behind. The female asks, "Do you think they'll be back?". The camera continues zooming in from behind until it gets close to her left shoulder blade, revealing a tattoo of a white rabbit. The camera then slowly pans around to the front of the figures. "Not anytime soon." answers a familiar male voice. The camera finally comes around and reveals the identity of the two figures. It is Choi and DuJour. "Now it's our turn to teach them a lesson." says Choi, as an angry look falls over his face. DuJour's full red lips twist into a dark smile as she looks away from Choi and out over the far away skyline of Mega City One.

Several weeks have passed since the delivery of the new ships and the space dock is a flurry of action. Hundreds of workers are crawling over the ships and installing gun turrets, retrofitting some inside spaces and installing new computer equipment. Locke is looking over sheets of blueprints with some engineers. He questions the engineers and they answer many of his questions on how to make the new ships faster, more manuverable, better armoured and where to install the latest weapons. As the engineers finish their question and answer meeting with Locke, they turn and leave, passing a concerned looking Morpheus entering the room. Morpheus approaches Locke and says, "I've just come from the spacedock. Many of the ships look complete, why haven't they been put on active status?". "Morpheus, we've already been through this. The ships have to be completely gone through and the computer systems wiped and rewritten from scratch. We can't afford a missed backdoor giving the machines the power to gain control of the ships." answers Locke. Morpheus replies, "I understand that Locke, but three of the ships are ready and sitting unmanned when they could be rescuing our brothers and sisters that are being "freed" from The Matrix.". Locke begins to become agitated and says, "When all thirteen ships are ready, then and only then will I allow them to leave spacedock. Three ships alone don't stand a chance against a large machine attack, even with the new weapons. We can't afford to have the machines find out about our new armaments and develop defences against them.". Morpheus answers, "The machines haven't shown us any hostile intent since initiating contact with us. Waiting for all the ships to be completed is costing the lives of hundreds every day that cannot be rescued!" Locke spits back, "I don't trust the machines! How many more lives will be taken if the ships are not ready for a machine attack? The lives of every man, woman and child in Zion is more important to me than any that are trapped within The Matrix!". Morpheus takes a deep breath and calmly asks, "Can I at least take out the Lazarus and try to find out what is going on since the failed decapitation strike? The Oracle might give us some insight to what the machines are planning." Locke sternly replies, "Absolutely not. The Lazarus was the first ship to be armed with our new weapons. In a little over a week, the other ships will be ready and then you can take out what ever ship you chose. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to". With that, Locke whips around and walks towards a bank of monitors. Morpheus, visibly angry, turns and walks out of the room, slamming the door as he exits. Naiobi is waiting for him in the hallway and says, "I take it that Locke is as agreeable as ever." with a sarcastic look on her face. Morpheus still walking says, "Get the crew together, we're going to contact The Oracle, Locke be damned!". Naiobi smiles and heads towards the living quaters.

People stream into the Megaplex Coliseum from all parts of Mega City One. They are afforded free travel by the Blue and Gray factions as long as they identify themselves as members of The White Rabbits by wearing white. These pilgrims make the trek on foot, many from as far as the outskirts of Megacity One. Men, women and children alike hold hands and sing songs of peace and freedom as they walk along the path to the colliseum. The disdain from the Blue and Gray factions are barely held in check as these pilgrims make their way through their territories. Many Blue and Gray faction members yell and curse the pilgrims but none physically harm them. The pilgrims enter the Megaplex and are ushered to their seats. The Megaplex is at full seating capacity, with a little over 100,000 people attending. The lights dim and the show begins. At first, several lower level leaders appear on stage giving fiery speeches about witnessing hundreds being freed from their physical body and the constraints of this world and it's hardships. The crowd cheers louder and louder with each new speaker. Within an hour, the crowd has been whipped into a frenzy. Finally, on the centerstage, curtains draw open revealing a huge projection screen. Many other screens blink to life in farther parts of the Megaplex so no one can miss the show. The crowd cheers wildly as they look upon the screens. Two figues come into focus, they are of course Choi and Dujour. The pair is dressed extravagantly, Choi is in a white flowing robe and Dujour in a classy black dress. Choi adresses the crowd, "We are so happy that all of you have made the journey to this historic event!.". Choi continues, "Tonight we will shed ourselves of the chains which have bound us. We shall throw down the shackles of our unseen masters! We shall know no more war, no more suffering, no more hate and no more strife! Tonight we shall be free!". The audience erupts into shouts and chants it's almost deafening. Choi turns around and looks at Dujour with a sardonic smile on his face. Dujour returns it with a slight nod and begins clapping. Choi turns around and raises his arms in a sign of victory. The crowd cheers. The monitors go blank once more and the lights are brightened. With that the ushers reemerge into the coliseum, hundreds of them, carrying ornate boxes and telling the crowds to line up to receive their gift of freedom. This takes some time but when all the pilgrims have received their "Red Pills", the lights dim once more and the monitors flicker back to life. Choi and Dujour reappear smilling to the masses. The crowd cheers again, many crying and holding up their hands. Choi begins, "Together, we shall embark on this journey! Together, we shall find the peace we have been searching for! Together, we shall free ourselves from this pale existence and reemerge, reborn in our true form!". With that both Choi and Dujour appear to swallow their "Red Pills", followed buy a drink from a goblet. Choi looks to the sky and thrusts his hands into the air and begins chanting, "To Peace and Freedom!". Dujour stands by his side and joins in the chant, "To Peace and Freedom!". With that, the pilgrims begin taking their "Red Pills" and join in the chanting. Some parents help their children take their pills and urge them to join in the chanting, "TO PEACE AND FREEDOM!". The camera momentarily focuses on a stunningly beautiful woman taking her "Red Pill", raising her arms in rapture and joining the chanting crowd. The camera then pulls away from the chanting crowd inside the Megaplex and continues its journey away from the colliseum. The chanting can still be heard loudly outside the Megaplex but as the camera slowly moves away from it the chanting becomes more and more faint. The camera view slowly travels backwards away from the Megaplex through abandoned city streets until the Megaplex can barely be seen and the chanting can no longer be heard.

Dujour looks at Choi and says, "I never imagined that it would be so easy." Choi answers, "Why? They asked to be freed and we gave them exactly that.". Dujour asks, "Do you think there will be a retaliation?". Choi looks at Dujour, smiles and says, "No, I think we have their full attention now.". The camera turns away from the two and pans across the inside of the Megaplex. Men, women and children are lying down throughout the entire colliseum, it is dead silent. The ushers emerge from the exits, the clacking of their boots echo across the colliseum. They stop, look around and take in the sight of over 100,000 people lying perfectly still. The bodies of the pilgrims then begin to wink out of existence, slowly at first, then en masse. Within a few short moments, all of the bodies are gone, as if they had never been there. The ushers turn around and head back throught the exits, boots clacking. The camera pans back around to Choi and Dujour. Choi raises his goblet to Dujour and says, "To peace and freedom.". Dujour raises her glass to Choi and responds with a smile, "to peace and freedom.". They both take a long sip from their goblets, turn around and leave.

A woman awakens within her pod, her eyes wide open in fright. She claws at the protective skin covering the top of the pod and slowly pulls the feeding tube from her mouth. She gags and coughs until her lungs are clear of the "amniotic" fluid. The audience sees that this woman is actually the stunningly beautiful woman from the Megaplex. She wipes her face clean and peers over the side of her pod and the camera shows her view of the human power station. Many towers can be seen around hers and the tops and bottoms of the towers cannot be seen. There are an endless number of red pods containing humans. She hears coughing to her left and turns to look. A middle-aged man has just emerged from his pod and if coughing up the fluid as well. He looks around bewildered and then sees the beautiful woman looking at him. The man opens his mouth as if to say something, but is interupted by the woman's scream. She is looking past him, so he turn around and comes face to face with a caretaker robot. Before he can react, the robot grabs the man by the throat and raises him slightly out of the pod. The man mouths a silent scream as wired connections rapidly pop off his implants. The robot then unplugs the matrix feed from the back of the man's head, drops him back into his pod and quickly flies away. The stunned man tries to regain his senses, when his pod is suddenly flushed. He desperately grips to the lip of the pod long enough to look back at the horrified woman before disappearing into the back of the pod. The woman stares at the now empty pod in disbelief, then hears screaming coming from all around her. She scans the area and sees people emerging from their pods in various towers as well as her own. Some people don't have the strength to break the protective skin and just thrash around inside their pods. Caretaker robots work feverishly trying to unplug the waking humans but are having a hard time keeping up with them all. The beautiful woman feels her pod rumbling and crouches low, looking around nervously. She sees a wave of electricity rise up from between two close towers followed by a huge electric arc. The sound is deafening. As the arc works its way up the towers, everything in its path is destroyed, including several caretaker robots. Pods burst open and their human contents fall from the towers, forcibly tearing off the wires and other connections keeping them alive and connected to The Matrix. Back inside The Matrix, these poor souls simply drop to the floor in mid action, much to the dismay of those around them. The woman is trembling and witnesses the same scene occur again and again in other towers surrounding hers. (The machines were nor ready for such a mass exodus of minds and their systems are having a hard time compensating. These violent feedbacks are multiplying and the machines realize they must take desperate measures to keep from losing the entire power station).

All at once, the tower directly in front of the beautiful woman goes dark. The people in that tower who are awake and sitting in their pods begin to scream. She squints and sees all of the pods being flushed level by level. All that's left in the pods are the severed connections that were once hooked to its inhabitants. Inside the drainage pipes of the tower, humans are sliding down screaming. There are bottlenecks in some areas from the mass ejection of bodies. The woman hears an explosion from behind her tower and can only assume that another tower has met it's end as well. The camera shows the scene of the exploding tower. It has been overcome by electric feedback and begins to crash downwards, collapsing on itself into the unseen bottom. As it falls, it suddenly begins to lean and crashes into a nearby tower. The stricken tower flickers, goes dark and also begins to crumble, it falls straight down and does not strike another tower. The beautiful woman's tower shakes violently as the two towers crash down, taking their human cargo with them. The electric feedback begins to ebb and her tower stops shaking. As the woman looks around, she sees that many of the towers are heavily scarred and many in the far off distance are dark like the one in front of her, leading the audience to believe that they have also dropped their human inhabitants. The woman sees a light from above heading towards her and shields her sensitive eyes from its brightness. This light looks similar to the light of the Nebruchanezer when it came to rescue Neo. A sudden whooshing of air rapidly passes her however, revealing several dozen caretaker robots. The robots head out in different directions and resume their work of disconnecting awakened humans. The beautiful woman screams as a caretaker robot lowers its self in front of her. The camera follows her slide down through the drainage pipe and into the pool beneath her tower. She attempts to tread water but does not have the strength to do it for very long. She finally sinks beneath the pool's surface and the camera shows her grasping hand heading down as air bubbles head upwards.

"Sir, we are receiving anomalous readings from our seismic sensors. Locke walks over to the operator's diplay and looks concerned. "Put it on the main view screen.", orders Locke. The main screen shows an increasing seismic event. The control tower suddenly begins to shudder. Locke grabs a nearby handrail, steadies himself and peers out of the tower windows down onto the docks. Several pieces of debris fall from the docks ceiling only to break harmlessly against the hulls of the new ships. "Are we recieving anything on long range?", asks Locke. One of the operators answers, "No sir.". Locke wonders aloud, "Diggers? That would make no sense, the machines already have a direct path to Zion.". He glances up at the hole on the domed ceiling of the space dock where the diggers came through during "The Matrix Revolutions". As suddenly as it began, the shuddering stops, breaking Locke's concentration. Locke opens his mouth to give an order when sirens and lights come to life in the space dock. One of the operators spin around in their chairs to face Locke, "Sir! Someone is opening the main gates!". Locke angrily yells, "Well shut it down!". The operator spins back around to their console and works feverishly at the controls, spins around once more and says, "I can't sir, we've been locked out.". Locke bolts to the tower windows and sees the Lazarus slowly rising from its mooring and spits out, "Morpheus! Damn you!". Locke looks back at the tower staff and shouts, "Sound general quarters! We have an unauthorized ship launch.". He continues, "Patch me through to the Lazarus!"

Inside the Lazarus, a communication request light is blinking on the main control panel. Naiobi looks at Morpheus sitting next to her and says, "That was quick. Are you going to answer it?". Morpheus glances at Naiobi from the co-pilots's chair and takes a deep breath before answering. Locke's angry face winks to life on the Lazarus's small main view screen. "Morpheus! What the hell do you think you're doing! Stand down at once!", shouts Locke. Morpheus answers calmly, "You know exactly what I'm doing Locke. The Oracle must be contacted now, I feel that there is something terrible happening within The Matrix, one week might be too late.". Locke responds, "To hell with your feelings! We've just picked up a major seismic event. The machines could be headed our way right now for all we know.". "Yes, we picked up the same readings on the Lazarus's sensors. The more reason why we need eyes and ears in the field." answers Morpheus. Naiobi looks at Morpheus and whispers with a smile, "Is that the best you can do?". Morpheus looks back at Naiobi and whispers back, "Not now Naiobi.". Locke proclaims, "Morpheus! Stand down now or your ship will be fired upon! That is a direct order!". Morpheus breaks the connection with Locke. Naiobi and Morpheus both look out of their cockpit windows and see dozens of APU's heading in their direction. The Main gates have not opened enough to allow the Lazarus to pass through yet. Naiobi says worriedly, "He wouldn't dare.". Morpheus responds, "I believe he would.".

Back in the control tower, Locke is livid at being hung up on. He looks at the Lazarus slowly making its way towards the opening main gates. "You leave me no choice Morpheus." He mutters. Locke turns to the communications operator and says, "Order the APUs to fire on the Lazarus, prefferably on the her hoverpods." The tower staff is shocked. The comms operator manages to say, "But sir, it's Morpheus...". He is cut off my Locke, who snaps, "That is an order! Now relay that message!". The operator slowly turns to his station and opens his mouth to speak into a microphone. "BELAY THAT ORDER!" comes a voice from the main door of the control tower. Locke turns to see the source of the voice, along with the rest of the tower staff. Councillor Hammond strides in followed by two other council members. "Admiral Locke! What do you think you're doing?", demands Hammond. Locke is taken aback for a moment but regains his composure and answers, "Councillor, Morpheus and his crew are taking out the Lazarus without authorization. I have given him a direct order to stand down which he has ignored. He has given me no choice but to disable the ship.", Councillor Hammond responds, "Morpheus has been given authorization by the council.". Locke looks surprised and says, "I'm sorry sir, but I did not receive that communication.". Hammond replies, "Well you have it now. The Lazarus is to be allowed to continue on its mission for the council." Locke, who is becoming agitated says, "Councillor, if the machines capture the Lazarus, it would be a major blow to our defences." Hammond responds, "Admiral, I am well aware of what's at stake here. Believe it or not, we are kept very well abreast of military's comings and goings. The council would not have allowed Morpheus to go meet with the Oracle if we did not feel that it was paramount to Zion's interests.". Councillor Hammond turns to the comm's operator and politely asks, "Please patch me to the Lazarus.". The operator promptly makes the connection. "Morpheus, this is councillor Hammond, can you hear me?". "Yes councillor." comes the reply. Hammond continues, "The council wishes you luck on your journey.". Morpheus answers, "Thank you councillor. We'll return as soon as we have any word.". With that the Lazarus makes it's way out of the main gates and disappears into the darkness of the tunnel. Hammond and the other council members stride out of the control tower. Locke, standing with his arms crossed and jaw clenched watches the main gates slowly close.

As Lazarus makes it's way down Zion's main entrance tunnel several machine walkers, eyes glowing green, skitter from their hiding places to watch the ship recede further into the tunnel. Morpheus and Naiobe pilot the ship through the tunnels passing more piles of "dead" sentinels. The Lazarus reaches broadcast level and settles onto a ledge. Inside the ship, the Morpheus and Naiobe begin making their preparations to jack into The Matrix. Nearby from a smaller ledge, the tentacle of a sentinel comes into view. As the camera pans, the rest of the sentinel's back can be seen. It is crouching low and watching the Lazarus. The camera comes around the front of the sentinel revealing that the sentinel's "eyes" are also green, like the walkers. It lingers for a few seconds and then slowly slithers away out of view.

Morpheus and Naiobe exit from one of the tenament buildings across from The Oracle's building. As they enter The Oracle's building, The Blind Man is sitting in his familiar spot. He nods to Morpheus and Naiobe and slightly lifts his cane as the elevator door opens. Morpheus returns the nod and enters the elevator It is a quiet ride up. The duo approach The Oracle's door and before they can knock, Seraph opens the door and bids them to enter. Morpheus and Naiobe both hug and greet their old friend heartily and enter. They are greeted by The Oracle as they enter her living room. The Oracle begins, "I've been expecting you for quite some time." Morpheus answers, "We had some... trouble leaving Zion it seems that some segments of Zion's defence forces still do not trust the Machines." The Oracle nods knowingly, "Yes, given their past, I can't say that I blame them." Naiobe looks taken aback by The Oracle's statement. The Oracle continues, "Generations of warfare can't be forgotten and forgiven in a few weeks. For some, it will never be forgiven." Naiobe nods. The Oracle continues, "I know you came here to find out what the outcome of the decapitation strike was." "When we didn't hear from you we assumed that it did not go well". "We came here hoping that you will prove us wrong." says Morpheus. The Oracle responds, "Well, as much as I'd like to tell you that everything is hunky-dory, I can't. The fact is that the operation was a total failure. The Blue and Grey factions fought off the attack, much to the dismay of the Machines. The White Rabbits...well, the Machines calculated that they would be the easiest to defeat. After fighting off the Machine's attack, they dealt a greivous blow to the Machines. One that has caused the Machines to pull back from any future attacks within The Matrix." Morpheus and Naiobe are dumbfounded. Morpheus manages to ask, "How could they possibly have dealt such a blow to the Machines from within The Matrix?" The Oracle answers, "The White Rabbits attacked the very reason why The Matrix exists." Morpheus asks, "Control?" The Oracle responds, "Yes, in part, but the real reason The Matrix exists, is as a reality for all the human minds trapped in it. Those minds are linked to their bodies within the Machine power station. Destroy a mind within The Matrix and the body dies as well." Naiobe asks, "So the White Rabbits had some humans killed?". "No, not "some" humans, over one hundred thousand humans, almost simultaneously." answers The Oracle visibly saddened. Morpheus and Naiobe are shocked. The Oracle continues, "The Machine power station was never designed to absorb such a loss all at once. This loss caused a cascade that spread throughout the power station towers. To keep from losing the entire facility, the Machines had to take drastic measures.". Morpheus slowly asks, "How many humans were lost in the end?" The Oracle visibly shaken, slowly answers, "Over a quater of the human population within The Matrix." Morpheus and Naiobe are stunned.

Naiobe quietly asks, "So what are we supposed to do now?". The Oracle looks at both Morpheus and Naiobe who look truly saddened and says, "I know this seems like a hopeless situation, but there is something I have to show you.". The Oracle calls out, "Sati, can you please come in here.". Sati walks into the living room from an adjoining room, closing the door behing her. She is a teenager now but still has her warm childish smile. "Hello Naiobe, hello Morpheus, it is good to see you here". Morpheus and Naiobe both manage to fight through their depressed state and greet Sati. The Oracle states, "Sati has found something that might be intrumental to our struggle, or should I say, it found her". "Sati , honey, will you please take this key and show our guests what you found?" Sati answers, "Yes Oracle." Sati is smiling broadly as she plucks the key from The Oracle's hand and whips around towards the closed door. The Oracle looks at Seraph and asks him to please accompany the group. Sati opens the door with the key revealing a small white, brightly lit room with a single bench. Upon the bench sits a single figure dressed in white pants, shoes and a long white overcoat. The figure is facing the far wall of the room so the group only sees it from behind. Naiobe asks,"Who is it?" Sati responds, "Go look, he wont hurt you". Morpheus and Naiobe round the side of the bench and face the figure. Morpheu's mouth drops open and Naiobe quickly steps back and covers her mouth with her hand. "Neo" Morpheus says softly.

Neo sits still on the white bench with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes are closed. Morpheus asks, "Is he asleep?" Sati answers, "We don't know, this is how we found him. I tried waking him but nothing works." Naiobe kneels next to Neo, touches his hand and softly says, "Neo, please wake up, we need you now more than ever." Neo remains perfectly still. Naiobe removes her hand from Neo's and turns to Morpheus saying, "He's cold Morpheus, and look at his face and hands, he's pale." Morpheus becomes very concerned and grabs Neo by both shoulders but finds to his surprise that he cannot budge Neo, it's as if he is made of stone. Morpheus steps back and says to Seraph, "Was he like this when you found him?" Seraph answers, "Yes Sati and I found him in this very room the way you see him now, we have tried to wake him but he does not respond." Naiobe asks Seraph, "How did you know where to look for him?" Seraph motions to Sati and says, "Sati ran into the living room a few days ago and told The Oracle that she knew where Neo was. The Oracle asked Sati how she knew this and Sati told her that a voice told her." Morpheus and Naiobe both turn towards Sati and Morpheus asks, "Sati who told you where to find Neo?" Sati looks at both of them and says, "I don't know, but it was a man's voice and even though I have never met this man before, his voice seemed familiar to me." Naiobe asks, "Did this voice tell you anything else?" Sati responds, "No, it just told me to see the Train Man and to make sure I bring Seraph with me for protection." Sati looks at Seraph and says, "It was a great adventure wasn't it Seraph?" Seraph smiles and says. "Yes Sati, a great adventure."

Morpheus asks, "So the Train Man told you where Neo was?" Sati says, "The Train Man took us to the place where we had to look for Neo, but he did not know we were looking for Neo. Sati looks at Seraph and continues, "Seraph "convinced" the Train Man to take us." Naiobe asks, "Where is it that he took you?" Seraph responds, "The Machine mainframe, one of the Train Man's stops is at an old unused station in the Machine mainframe. From there, Sati and I began our search." Morpheus asks, "When you found Neo, how did you get him back to this room?" Seraph answers, "Sati and I entered this room and quickly closed the door behind us." Sati interrupts, "We were being chased, there were many programs after us." Seraph continues, "On the bench next to Neo was a key. We used the key and the door opened to The Oracle's apartment." Sati adds, "She was very happy to see us back and even happier to see Neo!" Naiobe asks, "When you were in the Machine mainframe, did you find any information about Trinity?" Neo's brow slightly furls. Sati answers, "No, and the man's voice never mentioned Trinity." Neo's head slightly tilts. Seraph adds, "Neo was the only person in this room and I saw no clues during our search about the location of Trinity." With the third mention of Trinity, Neo's eyes flutter open and he takes a large gasping breath. He steadies himself on the bench and his color returns to him. The four companions in the room surprisedly all shout in unison, "Neo!"

"Trinity", says Neo softly as he regains his composure.


End file.
